The present invention is directed to a tell-tale type alert mechanism for selectively illuminating indicator windows to advise an operator of the status of various switches. This mechanism is designed to be compatible with modular push-push type switches and modular cross cancelling type switches such that the components of the switch may be utilized to drive appropriate cams which interact with a spring to displace an opaque shade between various positions to selectively cover and uncover the indicator windows. In this manner, the operator is advised by which windows are illuminated as to the operational status of the switch.
In automotive applications and especially in those where push button switches are used, it is important for the operator to understand the condition of the switch. For instance, in a light switch for use in a motor vehicle, the switch may have an "off" position, a parking light position, and a headlight position. In the "off" position, none of the lights are energized. In the parking light position, only the parking lights are energized, and in the headlight position, the driving lights of the car are energized. Since it is desirable not to have the parking lights and the driving lights energized by displacing both switches simultaneously, a cross cancelling switch is utilized. This type of cross cancelling switch may be a push button switch wherein the condition of the switch is not readily apparent by observation. For instance, in rotating switches the knob itself may indicate the position of the switch, however, with push button switches it is difficult to tell whether the switch is in the "on" or "off" position, since the push button may remain in the same position whether the switch itself is "on" or "off". Hence, the use of a tell-tale or alert mechanism is utilized in combination with push buttons switches to advise the operator of the appropriate status of the switch.